


Inhuman Eyes

by SkylightsBLADE



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Harems, Leo Fitz-centric, Maledom, Mind Control, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylightsBLADE/pseuds/SkylightsBLADE
Summary: The group is called to investigate and collect an 084 and the mission to collect it goes smoothly. When Fitz and Simmons try to figure out what the object does and how to work it they can't figure it out. The moment the object it is alone with Fitz it explodes and knocks him unconscious. When he wakes up he begins to develop new abilities.There will be a harem and lemons in bound. Focused on Fitz mostly.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Inhuman Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Fair warning, this is my first attempt at anything Marvel related in any of my stories. I’ve recently started rewatching Agents of Shield and had the idea for this story that veers off canon in the first season. It will have canon moments but a lot of this story will be my own ideas. There will likely be lemons in this story but I will put in a warning if I do include them.
> 
> This will be a very Fitz-Centric story and he will have his own harem though there is a reason for that and I enjoy writing fics like that. Given that this is my first venture into a Marvel fanfic, forgive me if the characters seem to be OOC though I hope they won’t be overly so. This is set before Sif and Lorelai come to Earth and before Ward’s betrayal. This first chapter begins without much dialogue and takes place of events witnessed by Skye or events that occur within the BUS’ infirmary. This is a superpowered Fitz fic, he is not an inhuman despite the name of this fic, there is a reason for the name.

Four days passed while the boy was unconscious. Four unbelievably taxing days despite the entire team remaining mission free and the BUS never leaving the ground. Four days that felt like decades passing while the boy showed no signs of waking. Four unbearable days where the team collectively felt their hearts stop because an 0 8 4 had exploded with Fitz in the lab.

Honestly the 0 8 4 had been mostly unremarkable when they first collected it, a small silver box with a golden glow in it’s corners and light energy pulse you could feel when close enough. It hadn’t been causing any problems in the town it was reported to have been found in. No locals were harmed and none of the land had been damaged, in fact it seemed like it had just been placed rather than the usual situation they had found. But they collected it nonetheless, and surprisingly no fights broke out, nobody seemed to want it for themselves, it had been their easiest job since becoming a team.

For several hours of their tests it had no reaction, nothing about it changed, right up until it was alone with Fitz. Simmons went to grab a containment case as they had completed every test they could think of, so he sat with the cube and simply stared at it. Then seemingly from nowhere the cube flew into the air and with a blinding golden glow it exploded. No one really knew why it happened, the only one who may have had any idea was Fitz but they couldn’t ask him.

The explosion was loud, and despite most of the lab looking devastated, Fitz seemed mostly unharmed. Other than some bruises and a few shards of glass in his back from one of the lab windows exploding, he looked perfect, albeit unconscious. Phil was quick to have Skye and Simmons carry the technician to the lab while he worked with Ward and May to locate the 0 8 4 in the rubble that was once the BUS’ lab. In the end it was May who located under what used to be a table, it didn’t look as it once did, the colour from the cube was gone and the energy it once pulsed with was entirely gone.

Phil was eager to have the 0 8 4 go to the slingshot, locking it into a containment pod, almost vengeful against the small box for injuring one of his crew. When he finally rejoined his team in the infirmary to check on Fitz it wasn’t the news anyone was hoping for. According to Simmons, the only one who had any real ability close enough to be a medic for the team, the technician hadn’t been taken out by the explosion, the cube had taken him out before it blew up the room. It was the blood she had drawn which worried the group, as it was no longer the crimson one would expect but a golden colour, exactly the same as the corners of the 0 8 4.

There was no way to be certain but she suspected that he had been infected with any type of illness locked inside the cube. Surprisingly Skye volunteered to stay behind to watch over him, and to check to see if any other changes occured. That’s when the waiting began; they all parted ways and Simmons went to work up a lab on the blood she had drawn, promising to return with the results. Though as they all separated, an overwhelming feeling of fear was heavy in the air, fear of losing their teammate and fear of losing their friend.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first day was the worst for all of them, all of their worry came to the forefront because nobody knew what to expect. Fitz didn’t move an inch, Skye could attest to that because every time she looked at him, hopeful to see him stir in any manner he didn’t, not a single ounce of movement other than the rise and fall of his chest with each breath. She never left the infirmary, and barely shifted from her position by his bed. Phil brought her food when he checked in, and May brought her a bag of clothes in case Skye decided to spend the night in the infirmary.

After a few hours that felt like years Simmons returned with the results of her labs, and the look on her face was one of immense worry. As it turned out, her worry was founded, Fitz no longer had any human blood left in his body, at least not entirely human, though Simmons had no idea what type of blood was in his system. As Simmons left to find and inform the rest of their team, Skye took Fitz’s hand in hers, swearing it was to comfort him, though it really served to calm her own nerves.

Each member of the team contemplated what Simmons’ discovery could mean, Phil immediately thought Asgardian though he didn’t remember Thor bleeding gold. May wasn’t sure it was alien at all, she assumed it could simply be a new type of disease attacking his blood cells. Jemma had no idea what it meant but wanted to run more tests, but from what she saw, the cells were stable despite their abnormality. Ward didn’t think about it, instead he left to train, his way of working off stress, he wasn’t around much that day. Skye chose not to make any conclusions, they would find the answers and Fitz would be fine, that was all she wanted to think.

Each member of the team spent the rest of that day in different states of worry, and on occasion they would stop by the infirmary to see if anything had changed though nothing ever seemed to. Eventually Simmons checked in and offered to watch over Fitz if Skye wanted to rest in her own bed though the analyst politely refused to leave the technician’s side. With the statement that her offer would stand if Skye ever changed her mind Simmons went off to sleep though it proved difficult. The rest of the team found sleep easily minus Skye, who refused to rest just to be sure Fitz wouldn’t wake or have his status change while she slept.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second day was more of a waiting game than anything else, and not much changed throughout the day, but that only caused the group to worry more. Simmons checked in to draw more blood and to run other tests, if she found any other discrepancies she never told anyone. May and Coulson stopped by every few hours to get any form of an update into the technician’s condition, each time finding there was no new information to give. When Ward arrived he checked in on Skye but never asked about Fitz. Skye was the worst off all things considered as she was running on little sleep and the more she worried about Fitz the more exhausted she began to feel.

Simmons once again offered to take the hacker’s place that night and that offer was once again politely refused. Skye wasn’t going to leave Fitz’s bedside, even if it cost her sleep, though in the end her body and her desires didn’t seem to agree and she fell asleep at some point into the night. It was Jemma who came in later that night to find Skye with her head down on Fitz’s bed, her hand still tightly clutching his. Though none could see it, a small smile graced the scientist’s face while she collected a blanket and camped out in the room to monitor Fitz while Skye slept.

When the third day began to roll around Skye woke far earlier than she normally would have, almost like her body was only collecting a few hours needed to function and letting her go back to watching over Fitz. When she did wake she found Jemma watching over her and the technician with curious eyes, and Skye immediately worried that Simmons would let loose her temper for falling asleep. To her surprise Simmons informed her that there wasn’t a problem and that she had only watched over Fitz for a few hours, happy to let Skye rest.

The rest of that day was much of the same, no reliable results came from any of the tests Simmons began to run once again, Fitz’s condition remained the same, and nobody seemed to be any less worried. Tension seemed to be building throughout the BUS, and Skye witnessed Jemma and Ward get into a heated argument about what they would do if Fitz was now actually alien and no longer human. The specialist seemed in favour of dumping the technician into a secure S.H.I.E.L.D facility which for obvious reasons Simmons was very much against. Phil and May seemed more cautious when they came around as though they had also been in some argument but nobody but them would have known what occurred.

Sleep that day was the toughest for everyone, tempers seemed hot and an agitated mind hardly allowed for comfortable rest. Simmons didn’t offer to stay that night and instead opted to stay awake in the comfort of her own room worrying about her closest friend. Phil and May both encountered a restless sleep and Ward slept as easy as he always did, the only benefit he could really find for compartmentalizing anything anymore. Skye did as she had promised and stayed awake again that entire night and while she wasn’t entirely sure, she thought she felt his hand twitch against hers.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If tension had been building during the third day they had completely boiled over by the fourth day. Simmons finally broke down in the infirmary, four days without a single good lead into Fitz’s abnormality, he didn’t have a single change and she was without her best friend. May never stopped by that day, Coulson did and gave some excuse for the pilot that Skye didn’t really bother to listen to. It was Ward though that finally caused Skye to snap in anyway.

“Skye you look like shit.” The specialist was as blunt as ever when he entered the room earning a grumble from the analyst.

“Gee thanks Ward, guess I’ve been too busy watching over Fitz to take care of my makeup.” The words came out sounding far more bitter than she intended but she made no attempt to make them sound any better.

“That’s not what I meant, I just mean you look exhausted, you should probably go get some sleep.” Ward clarified though it only served to earn another grumble from Skye.

“I’m not just going to leave, I’m going to keep watching him. I’m worried about him, it’s nearing four days and he hasn’t shown any sign of waking up.” She was firm in her stance, fully intent on staying with him until he woke up.

“It’s not worth it to worry about him.” Grant said though the glare Skye sent him probably made him regret that decision.

“Of course it is! He’s our friend!” She shot out standing up and staring down the taller agent.

“He’s just a technician.” Never in her life had she ever felt so incensed by anything said to her, and she reacted immediately, her fist flying out and connecting with his jaw, she had a surprisingly strong right hand.

“How dare you say that. Technician or not he is our friend, he is part of this team and without him all of us and I do mean all of us would be dead.” Pure anger was laced into her voice as she let out her frustration.

“Skye I-” He didn’t make it very far into what excuse he had lined up as she cut him off.

“Get out, you don’t deserve to be here.” Even she wasn’t prepared for the venom in her voice, Ward didn’t feel the need to argue, exiting the room quietly.

Despite that rather unpleasant encounter Skye managed to hold it together for a few more hours. That may have been in part due to Simmons coming to sit with her and talk, and the grateful hug Skye received when she told her about the situation with Ward. Though it was when midnight had returned and long after Simmons had gone to bed that Skye finally broke down again, and there was nobody there to comfort her. She cried to herself in the safety of the empty infirmary, every part of her anguish went out into the air. Her thoughts about how unfair it seemed that this happened to someone as innocent and wonderful as Fitz and how empty the BUS would feel if he didn’t wake up contributed to more of her heavy sobs.

Then it happened again though this time she knew it had actually occurred, his hand moved. She couldn’t silence her cries nor could she stop her tears even as her eyes shot up to look towards his and she saw a slow movement but his eyelids had definitely fluttered. Soon his hand seemed to move again, and when she looked down his hand was rubbing the back of hers as though trying to calm her and soothe her. 

“Crying...crying doesn’t suit you.” Her eyes glanced up to meet his and found blue eyes gazing back at her, fully alert and aware.

“Fitz,” She let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding, “you’re awake.” It may not have been the best thing to say in the moment but it was all she could manage.

“I suppose I am.” A small smile graced his face as he spoke to her.

“How are you feeling?” She sniffled a bit still trying to stop her tears.

“I’m alright, kind of sore. How long was I out?” He straightened himself out on the bed as he spoke, careful not to let go over her hand as he moved.

“Four days, everyone’s been worried about you.” She wanted nothing more than to wrap him in a bone-crushing hug but felt that was likely a bad idea.

“Sorry for the scare then.” With anyone else she would have assumed them to be trying to make a joke after some life-threatening experience, but Fitz was genuinely apologizing for causing any problem.

“You don’t need to be sorry, you couldn’t have known what was going to happen.” She could tell he didn’t believe her and as he opened his mouth to respond she cut him off.

“I’ll go get Simmons, she’ll want to check in on you.” Instead of arguing or trying to apologize again he closed his mouth for a moment before responding.

"Ye...yeah thanks Skye." She tried to ignore the empty feeling that came when she let go of his hand, and averted her gaze before going out after Simmons.

A frown was upon his face the moment she was out the door to find the scientist, rather confused by the abrupt way Skye had just walked away. He looked down to his hand and his frown only deepened. She had seemed all too eager to pull away from him the moment she learned he was fine and he couldn’t help but feel self-conscious. His inner musings were interrupted when the automatic door opened and Simmons entered alone, no sign of Skye anywhere.

"Fitz!" He wasn’t quite prepared for the brunette rocket that barreled into him, and he instantly let out a groan of pain.

"Ow ow...Jem you're hurting me." The moment he spoke she let him go with a sheepish look on her face.

"Sorry sorry, you just had me worried is all." He smiled slightly at her apology, and wanted to reassure her.

"I'm fine, just sore." Immediately Jemma seemed to become less tense but also focused on being more doctorly than friend.

"That’s good, follow my finger.” She carefully watched his eyes as she tracked her finger and happily found no problems.

"Where's Skye?" He asked, letting out a wince as Simmons shone a light into his eyes.

"I told her to go get some rest, poor girl hasn't left your bedside since your accident." She was sympathetic, Skye looked dead on her feet when the girl came looking for her..

"Why didn’t anyone tell her to worry about herself over me?" He asked with a sigh, worrying about his friend.

"She...might have...possibly punched Ward when he suggested the idea." Simmons said, trying to hold back laughter.

"Skye punched Ward because he told her to watch out for herself?" He was curious, as she never seemed all that violent in the time that he had known her.

"He didn't exactly say that." She responded, still holding back her laughs.

"Then what did he say, exactly?" He asked in response with an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"He told her it was no use worrying over you, cause you're just a tech guy." For the briefest of moments genuine hatred flooded into the Scot’s body.

"I so hope she punched him below the belt." The words that came out were relatively restrained in comparison to his thoughts.

"More like across his jaw." Both of their heads turned to face the door and the voice of the new person who had entered the room.

"Skye, I told you to get your rest." Jemma said with an uncharacteristic authoritative tone in her voice.

"Sorry, still worried about Fitz I guess." It was said with a shrug of her shoulders and she approached the foot of the technician’s bed.

"You do look tired, but I’m fine, right Jemma?” Fitz nudged his friend to get her attention away from whatever it was she was charting in an attempt to reassure Skye.

“As far as I can tell yes. You don’t seem to have any side effects from the blast, and most of your cuts and bruises will heal in time. The soreness you feel is likely because you haven’t moved in several days but-” As Jemma rambled on about his health Fitz let out a small laugh before speaking up.

“See, fine.” He had a smile on his face, the best he could muster in an attempt to calm the girl.

“Geez, I didn’t realize you hated my company so much.” The smile should have made it clear she was joking but Fitz immediately began to panic thinking he upset her more.

“Wh-No! No that’s not it Skye, I do! I...uh...do like your company.” She found it both adorable and endearing the way he fumbled over his words.

“I’m flattered Fitz, but you clearly want me gone. Just don’t strain yourself, please?” She patted his leg and he gave her a small nod in response, with a blush.

“I doubt he’ll be getting up anytime soon, now go, sleep.” Jemma piped in her attention evidently brought back to their conversation, and Skye began to head for the door.

“Wait Skye!” The Scot called for her right before she went out the door causing her to turn around to face him.

“Yeah Fitz, do you need something?” She seemed almost hopeful in the way she asked, like she wanted him to ask her something specific.

“Um...th...thanks, y’know for punching Ward.” He said after an uncomfortable silence in which he backed down from what he originally wanted to say to her.

“Anytime, I’ll be back tomorrow morning to check in on you.” She gave him a small, pained smile before heading out towards her own room to get some sleep.

“Please Fitz, could you be any more obvious?” Jemma drawled out with a roll of her eyes as she watched him.

“Ob...obvious?” Fitz asked, flustered and failing miserably to act confused, rubbing at his eyes nervously.

“You clearly have feelings for her.” She said with a smile meant to calm him.

“What, I don’t, I um...don’t have...you said it’s obvious?” He clearly knew denying the truth would get him nowhere with her so he wanted to find out just how obvious his feelings were.

“I don’t think she’s noticed, but still you should ask her out.” She was trying to be the supportive best friend though Fitz was always the better of the pair in that regard.

“Sh...she’d never be interested.” His self-conscious nature came to the forefront as he began to rub at his eyes again.

“You will never know unless you try so I suggest you...Fitz are you alright?” She lost her train of thought as she noticed that he was rubbing at his eyes, not out of nervousness like she had thought but because he seemed to be in some kind of pain.

“I don’t know, it’s my eyes, they’re burning.” He said with a groan covering his eyes with the palms of his hands and leaning forwards in a vain attempt to alleviate the sensation.

“Here let me have a look, they were absolutely perfect when I checked a few minutes ago.” She tried to hide any nervousness from her voice as she moved closer to him to get a good look.

Hearing her words his hands moved from their position covering his eyes but the pain was so immense he struggled to keep his eyes open. Try as she might, Simmons wasn’t able to get a good look at his eyes, so she had to wait for the pain to hopefully subside, or she would have to give him something like morphine to stop the pain. Luckily for the both of them it only lasted a minute or so before it faded and he could open his eyes so he looked up towards her and suddenly noticed her pause. She was frozen, transfixed, and entranced by the lovely golden glow of his inhuman eyes.


End file.
